Attack of the Evil Metronome!
by crazygurl06
Summary: (NEW CHAPTER!)Amy is your normal band person. One day in science she makes a mistake during the end of an experiment...the next thing she knows she's battling metronomes for her life!..told form her pov plz r
1. Ch 1 part 1: Early Morning Band

> > Chapter 1 Part 1:
>> 
>> Morning Band Practice
>> 
>> How did I know that "they" were going to attack?! How was I to know what horrible events could happen in the course of a couple of days?! I'll tell you how…..I DIDN'T!
>> 
>> I woke up thinking it was going to be like any other boring "normal" day, but how wrong I was! This day was anything but normal, it was awful, horrible, unthinkable, infamous, unexplainable, and down right wrong! Oh, I almost forgot, my name is Amy. I'm your normal everyday teenage girl who's a total band freak! ((_wooo go band freaks! .._)) I'm about 5'4 have shoulder length blond hair, hazel eyes that change to green every once in a while, and glasses, though I'm getting contacts soon!! ((_Now I'm no here to go on and on, alright so I am, but on with the story!))_
>> 
>> I woke up, like another day, to my radio alarm blaring at full blast. Groggily getting up, I fumbled over to my clock and proceeded with the usual beating, until I hit the off button. Then I dragged myself downstairs, and my usual LONG boring day began. As I walked ((_ok more like fell and stumbled))_ down the stairs, I remembered I had early morning band! ((_of course I HAD to forget to reset my timer to wake me up earlier...hmp!...._)) I knew I'd forgotten something, and just THEN I remembered! ((_Why does that always happen to me?!))_ I was running late! Sprinting around the house, I got ready. Yelling up the stairs "Bye Mom! Bye Dad! I'm going to school! I got early morning' band!"
>> 
>> "All right, walk safely..." sleepily mumbled my parents, from their bedroom, as I ran to the door; AFTER giving my dog a quick pat on the head. Grabbing some toast, and getting my backpack, I left, half walking half sprinting, to school. After all, I only live about, what, three or four minuets from school! When I arrived, I heard the constant **_beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep…_** of the "**_Evil"_** metronome! I knew the other band members were already marching back and forth from set to set keeping in step with the evil sound of the beeping metronome! So I knew I'd better hurry, I was going to be marked late and have to make up time, and I didn't want to make up much time, I already had an hour to make up for missing a parade! ((_you see if you miss some mandatory band thing without giving notice to our director, your expected to make up that time missed by either marching if off, or cleaning in the band room after school, or whatever our director decides shall be your fate! but its not to bad..._))
>> 
>> Getting into the band room, I threw my backpack on the floor, by the lockers, covered with the other band peep's belongings. Then I quickly assembled my instrument, and ran outside to join the others in early morning band practice. I was lucky I only missed ten minuets of practice so I only had a hour and ten minuets of time to make up! ((_well...for now…hehe))_
>> 
>> **_beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep…beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep…_**
>> 
>> ((_that's supposed to be the different tempos that the metronome beeps....[hiss_]_...evvvvvil thing!! [shudder_]))
>> 
>> Over and over, set to set, the beeping!! The marching! The keeping in step! Playing! Ugh! It was enough to drive a person insane! Yet what can I say? I was a band freak! Band was my life! I lived, breathed, and was band! Band was everything to me! My whole life was band this, band that, oh I've got band, or opps I have band practice…((_No I'm not obsessed with band! note HEAVY sarcasm [halo_]_ ))_ so really I wasn't to bothered by all that. The metronome though! No one could like that thing! ((_ well, unless you were deaf...[sweat drop]...anyways the metronome is not the point…full point…of the story…moving on))_Finally those sweet words of relief were said that made your heart dance and sing after an hour of listening to Dr. Beat (a.k.a. the metronome)
>> 
>> "OK lets turn off the metronome and that's it! See you 3rd period!"
>> 
>> Wow, what a stampede those words can cause! Trying not to get killed by the stampede of band people, or the passing cars of people trying to get to the back parking lot, I pushed and shoved my way back to my book bag. ((_you see our band room is on the side of our school, and it leads to the back parking lot durr I'm not being to obvious here am I? lol_)) Putting my instrument in the locker ((_Hey I only play flute after all))_ I picked up my book bag and proceeded to the cafeteria. I had about five minuets of relaxation before I had to go to first period, so why not go and talk to my boyfriend and friends for about, o three minuets?
>> 
>> "Ugh! I'm so freaking tired!" I said sitting down and slamming my head in to my arms, narrowly missing slamming my head into the table on accident.
>> 
>> "Join the club!" chimed in two of my friends from band who came with me to the
>> 
>> cafeteria. ((_You see the cafeteria is like our morning hang out. We go there in the morning to just talk about anything and everything and to get any 'unfinished' homework done!...not that I don't ALWAYS finish my homework and HOME...[nervous laugh] ))_"Awww!! Poor Amy...sorry to hear that" said my boyfriend, Troy. _((He's my sweaty! I WUV him!! [_girly laugh]_....[sweat drop]....ok little mushy I know, but he IS my boyfriend haha))_"Naw, it's ok I'm fine"
>> 
>> "Well I know that!" he said teasingly, causing me to blush.
>> 
>> "Wakie, Wakie!" he said while proceeding to poke me, otherwise to tickle me, in the sides.
>> 
>> While I wiggled and laughed I said, "Stop that...I just...want...sleeeeep. pweaaaaaaase? [pouts]"
>> 
>> "Nope silly smirk, [sees pout] don't do that!"
>> 
>> "Awww what's wrong Troy? Don't like it when I make my pouty face? [pouts again] [teasing laugh]"
>> 
>> "No! and you know that haha..."
>> 
>> "Fine, [sighs] I'll be good haha"
>> 
>> After a few more moments of down time, the bell rang, so I dragged myself from the cafeteria table ((_which was starting to feel as comfortable as my bed...))_ , and headed to first period. I had boring history! So of course I almost fell asleep in it. ((_Now I'm not a good student, or a bad one for that matter. I'm just a normal student with average grades, ok only passing with B's and C's and at least one A , who is always getting the best grades in band. Getting back on topic though…)) _I was still very tired, and it was a struggle to stay awake in that class. I could feel Mrs. Fritz's eyes looking at me every now and then too! _((always creepy when you know someone is watching you...[sweat drop] ))_


	2. Ch 1 part 2: Chemicles and Band

A/N as I said before, I split the first chapter up into two parts (even re-named the chapters wooo) lol so here's the rest of chapter 1! enjoy!

Chapter 1 Part 2:

Chemicals and Band

Finally first period ended! I hurried as fast as I could to my next class. Apparently, I had fallen asleep for a little bit, and Mrs. Fritz saw me sleeping. She looked about ready to kill me as I scrambled out of the classroom. Of course that might be because I end up falling asleep in her class about every time I'm there, but that's only because I'm usually so tired in the morning, and history bores me [sweat drop]! My sleep escapade was also a reason for my hasty escape to second period.

Second period was a little better, it was science. We were doing experiments with chemicals! ((_mwahaha cheeeemicles moooore cheeeemicles! [evil genius maniac laugh] [halo] ))_ To my advantage, though, we were working with partners. Lucky me, I got paired with Susan Batal, the smartest girl in my class! She did all the mixing while I did all the writing. ((_Ok so she had to 'tell' me what to write down, but I did a darn tooting good job!))_ I would have asked the other groups for help, but each group was given a different assignment to complete, so that was no help. Science was drawing to an end, and it was my job to clean out the beaker and surrounding work area from our experiment. So I got to it. Mary, the girl working in the lab next to ours, asked me to clean out their beaker too. She needed to "tend" to some "smeared" makeup! Being the nice person I am ((_I know I know I cringe every time I think of this…))_ I smiled and said with all my might, in the nicest voice I could muster, "Fine I will." I said this while trying with all my might not to slap the girl silly to! ((_You see Mary is one of those stuck up preppy snobs I can't stand! She's mean to everyone and thinks more about her self and her 'wonderful' clothes! I'm surprised I haven't slapped her yet…again moving on!))_ Like I said I was being nice.

As I said before, it was almost the end of the period, and I was in a hurry. Of course I forgot about the rule **_'don't, under any circumstances pour any chemicals down the water/rinsing sink drain, dump them down the "chemical" drain'_**. ((_Hey I was in a hurry though))_ So I took both beakers and proceeded to pour them both down the wrong drain. I'd also forgotten your not supposed to mix two different **unknown** chemicals together without the teachers permit…again I was in a hurry! It was interesting what happened. Our bluish purple mixture and Mary and Kelly's dark red mixture just started to sizzle and turn all funky colors, until finally turning a bright reddish-orange. Then as it went down the sink drain, it sizzled and bubbled before finally disappearing in the drain. I thought I'd gone crazy, and let it pass, but not before I turned to the person next to me and asked, " Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"You didn't see or hear anything from the sink?"

"Uh no…"

"Oh…um…ok…"

"Why?"  
  
"No reason!" Weird, how could the person not have seen or heard that. At that point I just dismissed it as me losing my grip! '_o well must've been my imagination' _I though. So I shrugged, turned on the water, and proceeded to clean out the beakers. Luckily right when I finished drying the last beaker, the bell rang. Grabbing my book bag, I raced out of the classroom. On to band class for me! ((_yippie! Skippi! Hip hip hooray! Band class!!))_ Apart from the metronome band was great!


	3. Ch 2: It Begins

****

Chapter 2: It Begins

__

BAND! My most favorite class of the day! I can be laze, care free, and do what ever I want! And its SUCH and EASY class!! That's what everyone thinks band is! HA! Yeah right! Ok so it IS my favorite class of the day, but you can't be lazy or care free in band! And it is NOT easy, you have to put a lot of hard work and dedication in it! You have to be alert and hard working…oh I'm straying from the story topic again…trying to get back on topic…

As I said, 3rd period is band, and band means marching, because it is marching season. You still with me? Ok so as I usually did, I got to band, grabbed my instrument, set book, and music, and outside I went! Another hours worth of marching and working on music for us! Although we did break up for a twenty minuet sects ((pronounced "sex"...and wipe that smirk off your face! lol...yeah I know "One time at band camp..." don't EVEN go there!! …_Mind you that sects is our 'band peeps' abbreviation for sections. It sounds like your saying "sex" when you say it haha))_ So then we did all the usual stuff. Until a certain "few" people couldn't keep in step! So Mr.B (aka Mr. Boomer our band director…not field commander our field commanders are Drew and Genial..) got out the…. [bum bum bum] METRONOME!!!!

As he got it out and plugged it into the loudspeaker, gasps went around the band and comments like:

"Oh no not the metronome!"

"Ahhh hide me!" or

"Is he trying to kill us or make us go mentally insane!?" were heard. As he turned it on, you could see even he cringed as the **_beepbeepbeep_** began. That certainly drove us to march in step and in time until everyone's feet hit exactly beat for beat to the metronome. Each time the metronome went **_beep_** our foot hit right on the beat, which meant that Mr. B would turn off the evil Dr. Beat! And it was! As Mr. B hit the off switch to the metronome, small cheers went up around the band. At the same time, the bell, signaling the end of band, rang.

The rest of my day was o so dandily…BORING! Just the usual algebra I didn't understand, English that made my head spin, reading that flew over my head with big words, technology…wasn't so bad, lunch…yes social hour! _((woot! ok so its not really a class but oh well! [weird smile] ))_…, and the end of school. I was glad to get out! I literally sprinted out of my eighth period class, plowing Mrs. Bearinger out of the way to get out of the classroom, causing another "I'm going to hurt you" look form a teacher. I was in just so much of a hurry to get home. Of course I only got about four hours of "free" home time, then it was back to school. _((yes only four because I had a lot of homework!! And I finished all of it...er...most of it...er...yeah! [nervous laugh] ))_ No I didn't have detention, I had a date with band. After school, Monday night, band practice. Also, every day after school, the sprinkler systems are turned on, which makes the grass nice and slippery wet for us to march on! Super fun for us to march!_ ((you play the ever dotty game of march and try not to slip and fall!… much fun haha! But it is funny to see someone march and then go [splat] on their butt! hehe))_

To make things easier, for practice, we left out the pit instruments during band that morning. Since we knew the sprinklers were turned on every night, we covered up the instruments, and were supposed to cover the metronomes, but somehow, we forgot! _((Now remember back to science when I dumped the chemicals down the drain? I'd forgotten the reason we weren't supposed to dump chemicals down the water drain was because those pipes ran into our school sprinkler system, which in turn was directed to our practice band field. So when the school sprinkler was turned on…I guess my lovely chemical mixture came out instead of water. So I think maybe that's what started this whole mess…anyways back to the story…))_ I had gotten a late start again that evening.

So I was late, again, for band _((another five minuets...hehe....I really need to get a watch! [sweat drop]...))_. Looking at the clock I scrambled to my closet grabbed my coat, shoved on my shoes, and sprinted out the door screaming "bye mom, bye dad going to band!" as I left. I then sprinted over to the school. Upon reaching the school this time, I didn't hear the metronome! Either everyone was in step…or I was missing something! So I went inside to get my instrument. It was empty in the band room, strange, but then again not strange. I grabbed my instrument and went out to the stadium field, where we were having practice that night.

The sight I saw was horrid! Band members were everywhere, running slipping, sliding, trying to get away from…what!? No way!? How can that be? They were being chased by what looked like…METRONOMES! '_NO WAY! This isn't real! I'm flipping! How can this be!?'_ I thought to myself! This just couldn't be real!

It wasn't possible! It was just wrong! Before I could figure it out, the cursed metronomes too were chasing me. It was strange, they had no face or face features…they were about our size and looked mostly like metronomes, only they had legs and feet…how confusing this was! I couldn't figure out how any of this could happen…or that no one was coming out to see what all the commotion was! Then again strange things happen a lot in our small town. So the battle went on, ok so more of the chase went on. Screaming at the top of my lungs I said, "Come on we need a plan! Group together! It's us against them! We have brains we can outsmart them!" _((I still haven't figured out why I did that....[sigh]...just seemed right at the moment, I guess =P )) _So we all grouped together and built a trench behind our pit instruments. They did likewise behind a barricade of metronomes! _((gahh! this is NOT happening! What a nightmare! MOMMY!!!....eep))_


	4. Ch 3 pt 1: Grouping of Bandie Army!

> > > A/n this chapter has also been split up into two parts! hope you've enjoyed it so far! please review (no flames! [evil glare] because you dont want me to get mad then decide to take down the story! mwahahaha! The power is mine!! [sweat drop] err..dont mind me...lack of sleep hehe...
>>> 
>>> Chapter 3 Part 1
>>> 
>>> Prepare For Battle: _Grouping of Bandies Army!!_
>>> 
>>> While we were grouping behind our pit instruments, the sprinklers kept on watering EVERYTHING. Which proved to be a real problem, because the EVIL metronomes were using the "contaminated" water to refuel and get stronger! _((Epps! Why do these kind of things only happen in small towns in the middle of nowhere?…strange!))_ Oddly enough, the chemicals only had effect on the metronomes, and nothing else? _((You'd think anything not living would start to come alive! To bad our instruments didn't! Then we'd have allies!…well, I think they'd be on our side! Anyways...))_
>>> 
>>> "Uh….Amy?" said a fellow flute.
>>> 
>>> "Yes Bree, what is it?"
>>> 
>>> "Now that we have the metronomes attacking us, this water seems to be the source of their animation, it started to rain, there seems to be some sort of barrier that popped up out of no where, so there's no way out, we're trapped here with only our instruments, which seem to be in an unlimited supply for some odd reason, somehow we've ended up on our other practice field by the school, and you seem to have taken charge….um, WHAT DO WE DO!? WHAT DO WE DO!? WHAT SHOULD WE DO!??" _((well at least we have an unlimited supply of instruments/weapons...[nervous laugh/sweat drop] ))_
>>> 
>>> "Uh…I don't know! I'm only a sophomore flute! Where's Mr. Boomer?"
>>> 
>>> "Um…see, there's also that slight problem....." replied Felix, a Jr. trumpet player.
>>> 
>>> "What? What problem??"
>>> 
>>> "In the midst of us running for our lives and then coming behind here to save our behinds…well, our director and field commanders were captured by the metronomes!" he nervously replied.
>>> 
>>> "Ack! You've got to be kidding! They've already taken hostages?"
>>> 
>>> "Yup" was the chorus of bandies to my remark.
>>> 
>>> "Oh boy, now what!" _((Why'd they choose me as the "leader"?? I'm no leader! I can barely walk!! Let alone take charge of an "army" of bandies! Ack! This is going to be a toughie!!))_ "Well, I guess you all put me in charge?" [heads nod] "OK well first, we're going to need to appoint everyone positions! Get ammunition, formulate a plan, and have a roll call! Everyone, get your instruments for roll call!"
>>> 
>>> "Yes sir!" [gives the guys who said that evil look] "uh….I mean, YES MA'AM!" _((Oyi! This is going to be rough!...))_
>>> 
>>> "Aright I need freshman, juniors, sophomores, and seniors to split up in your own class, regardless of what instrument you play! Then in each class order yourselves in "Sectionals", from there we'll sort you out! Ok let's go!"
>>> 
>>> ****
>>> 
>>> Meanwhile behind the metronome blockade….
>>> 
>>> "…..beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep
>>> 
>>> beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep
>>> 
>>> beeeeeeeeep!"
>>> 
>>> {Translation} - "…..We're clearly the 'superior' race! We can take over those puny bandies! After that we will move on and take over the whole world! We shall make it our own world, and convert everyone into metronomeians! To long have our people suffered their torment! The time is now to break free and have our victory! We've already captured the directors! NOW VICTORY SHALL BE OURS!"
>>> 
>>> "beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep" [sound of cheering from metronomes]
>>> 
>>> "…What did they just say?" Mr. Boomer quietly asked Drew and Genial.
>>> 
>>> "We have no clue!" they both said
>>> 
>>> "This could get ugly though, by the looks of things," said Genial
>>> 
>>> "Yeah, she's right! Look at them!"
>>> 
>>> "We better keep our guards up…."
>>> 
>>> "Um, Mr. B" Genial said
>>> 
>>> "What?"
>>> 
>>> "We kidna CAN'T go anywhere, seeing as they have us tied up with electrical tape, and ropes, and put us in a cage made of the toughest stands possible! And I don't see escape as being THAT easy…"
>>> 
>>> Seeming to just realize, or remember, that, Mr. Boomer replied, "Oh…good point [heavy sigh] guess all we can do is hope our band kids can pull through"
>>> 
>>> "We'll be praying and directing for them, sir! Don't worry!" said Drew
>>> 
>>> "Right!" added Genial
>>> 
>>> "That's good to know, that's good to know! Because we're going to need all the help we can get!"
>>> 
>>> ****
>>> 
>>> Back at the pit instruments "base"…
>>> 
>>> "….alright everyone settled? I guess you all appointed me General of the Army [sighs] So listen up to each of your ranks! _((ok deep breath you can do this...I hope..)) _Seniors are the Lieutenant generals of each section! Your job is to help organize your sections into top shape, command them, under mostly my orders, in battle, and provide them with their needed supplies. Each section shall follow their orders, too!"
>>> 
>>> "Yes ma'm!" replied all the seniors.
>>> 
>>> "Juniors are the Majors! You are ranked bellow the Seniors! Your job is to help the Seniors formulate battle plans, and help them carry those plans out!" To this all the juniors said yes, and nodded their heads.
>>> 
>>> "Sophomores you are our Captains! Your job is to once again FOLLOW ORDERS and help lead us in battle! This is where your leadership capabilities must shine and show strong!" at this the sophomores broke out in cheers. _((of course that's partly because I AM a sophomore! haha and we do rock....ok little to much boasting I know [sighs] ))_
>>> 
>>> "And freshmen, you are our privates! Since you are new to our army it is your job to learn the ropes around here! So respect your higher ranking officers and follow their instructions! Got it!?"_ ((yeah I know redundant...but hey what can I say? And I guess having a brother in the Army does pay off sometimes lol...))_
>>> 
>>> "Yes General Amy!" they all shouted in awe. _((ooo maybe this whole "leadership" stuff isn't so bad after all...mwahaha...I have them under my control! my band army! FEAR US! hehe...sorry couldn't help myself [halo] ))_
>>> 
>>> "We all must be ready for the toughest battle of our lives!" _((wow! I didn't know I was this good at leadership! Awesome!…uh wait I should be serious now! This is no laughing matter puts on serious face))_ "you know what each of your sections jobs are too, so lets group and come up with a plan….I hope!" I finished off.
>>> 
>>> "Um, isn't that your job?" said Kelly, a bassoonist/guard member, and one of my best friends.
>>> 
>>> "Oh, um, yeah, but…IM ONLY A SOPHOMORE!! Besides it's better to plan with more than one head…[nervous laughter]"
>>> 
>>> A/N wooo revised and better...I hope! lol....hope you enjoy! please review!


	5. Ch 3 pt 2: Strategies, Plans, Or Not

****

Chapter 3 Part 2

Prepare For Battle: _Strategies? Plans? Or Not…_

After hours of strategic planning, we came up with our plans of victory over the metronomes! We were going to march out in military form, fire our ammunition, and break through their barriers! Then we would crush their forces, reclaim our commanders and director, and take victory!? Our plan was all laid out. After I replayed the plan to our bandies a loud chorus of cheers broke out as we prepared to depart…._((Are you seriously buying any of this? If you are then you're SO gullible! [snickers]…seriously this is what the REAL scene was like…))_

Here we are a pretty big group of band kids, huddled behind our barricade, throwing around different ideas on what to do as evil metronomes prepare to attack us...[sweat drop]

"um….you got any ideas Kelly?"

"Nope how about you Les?"

"Nope, Sara?"

"Nope no ideas, Aaron?"

"Uh how about we go head to head against them and blast away their power!?" at this the whole band burst out in a chorus of "AARON!"

"What? Just a suggestion"

"…..OK!! Enough! Anyone else got any "brilliant" ideas?" At my remark all heads just shook violently back and forth. It did NOT look good. _((What can I say we may be awesome band students…but we cant be great at everything! [looks for an aspirin] its scary that I'm actually turning serious!! ooooooo [big eyes] ))_

"Well they seem to be off their guard, lets see if we can surprise attack them!" I said with one of my evil grins on. A somewhat nervous cheer went around as everyone went too their positions. "REMEMBER YOUR MARK! KEEP IN STEP!!!" I shouted as we prepared to march forward. _((Strangely as we started marching it REALLY started to pour…weather always seems to reflect the moment! Hehe))_ As best I could I started the beat of our march, so the snares could keep us in count, then off we went. It looked like we were doing our show, because we all suddenly appeared in our marching uniforms, as we started marching.

**__**

Meanwhile at the metronome base

"Sir the enemy is approaching!" whined one of the "on guard" metronomes to the 'head' metronome.

"Prepare for battle! FORTH WE GO!" he bellowed. As he yelled an uproarious chorus of

"To battle we now go! To battle we now go! Take all of them hostages! To battle we now go!" rang out. Apparently they had already come up with their own song for victory.

"Mr. B….IM SCARED!!" said Genial

"Me too!" said Drew

"Keep strong…uh...we….can…..do this….PRAY FOR OUR BAND KIDS LOVING SOULS! And what on EARTH are they saying!!" he said with a final sigh of exasperation. Drew and Genial just shook their heads in sympathy and understanding, and started to conduct/pray. Suddenly, as if just realizing, as usual, Mr. Boomer replied, "Hey, have you noticed that the metronomes seem to be getting some facial features?"

"Yeah your right Mr. B" said Drew

"Yeah I see that too. I can see where their eyes are, and woah! I can see mouths move when they talk...er...beep?"

"weiiiiird" they all chorused. _((talk about a lighter moment during a not so light time haha....oh well its band strange things are bound to happen! anyone else wonder how I know what goes on behind the metronome barricades when I was never there hehe...))_

Suddenly another realization was made by Mr. Boomer, "Hey! Wasn't there four of us?"

"huh?" replied Drew and Genial confused.

"Yeah, four of us. As directors! There was me, you two and….Mrs. Ditzy!!"

"hey! Your right!" they simultaneously said.

"There's still hope for them!" Suddenly a huge metronome came face to face _((…err metronome to face err face to metronome…err…you know what I mean!_))with them. It just seemed to "look" at them with those somewhat eyes it had, and then went back to whatever it was doing, it looked like it was tuning itself [sweat drop] _((I'm sure that was a sight...))_. Slowly all three started to conduct, and prayed that their bandies stayed in perfect step!

**__**

On the Battle Field

Back on the battle field, the sky was now a deathly black. Metronomeians and Bandies were all over the field. To the left and right you would see kids marching in formations, while evil metronomes tried to keep them out of step. It was like an early morning or late night band practice gone wrong! It was horrible! ((_I wasn't sure if the plan would work of us just marching! Guess our strategies and plans need improvement! We're bandies though! So of course we're going to find a way to figure this out! …I hope ))_

A/N sorry this chappy is so short! My musing is still at an all time low!! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! [dodges things as they're being thrown at her] sorry it's been a while! [dodges more things] IM GOING TO UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN!!! [gets hit in the head with a metronome] GAHH!! ((important announcement, due to "unknown" circumstances, the next chappy might be a little late…unless she doesn't wake up then it just wont come….[news caster dodges thrown instruments and various things]….end bulletin!!)) review now, or I'll send an EVIL METRONOME out for you [evil grin]

Haha sorry I couldn't delete this origianl A/N...it was to funny lol...please review! thanks!


	6. Ch 4: Mrs Ditzy to the Rescue?

****

Chapter 4: Mrs. Ditzy to the Rescue?…

"Forward face! Forward march!! Flutes backwards march and stay in step! Trombones we need to hear that gliss! Trumpets don't rush us! Listen to the percussion! Left! Left! Left! Keep your lines straight!…" all these were being shouted by our various lieutenants; which were all the squad leaders aka seniors. I myself, the general, was also giving out my orders. We fought on, gruesome and hard! But it seemed as if they had the upper hand. The rain was causing mud and a whole lot of mess, making it hard for us to march, and play our instruments. The flutes were forced to turn from fighting to "healers" because their instruments couldn't withstand the pouring rain, we had to wait for it to pour less, and we needed someone to tend to those injured in battle _((we even somehow got magic healing powers! wooo...ok maybe not but it sounded good...we just used some medicine that showed up behind our barricade...hehe )). _As for me I took my part as general and started conducting the band. We had to pull through! But we were being beaten back at every turn!

"We can do this!" I bellowed as I plowed down a metronome, "Stand strong! Do this for our field commanders! Do this for our superior at State!!! Do this for BAND!!" As I bellowed that over the rain I decided I'd take a chance with my flute, and so I grabbed it and played the highest note I could get out. A high A, which was so ear shattering it caused the metronomes nearest to me to fall over in pain. _((Well, it was ONE way to get rid of it!))_

**__**

…….beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep  
beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep  
beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep  
beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep  
beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep  
beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep  
beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep  
beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep  
beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep  
beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep  
beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep  
beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep  
beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep  
beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep  
beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep  
beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep  
beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep….

It was almost to much., the metronomes beat. It was striking us all down one by one! We couldn't take much more of it. The trumpets kept rushing, the trombones were out of step, percussion was struggling to keep us in step, the flutes were running out of ways to heal us, and our instruments were getting dinged dented bent and soaked!!! We couldn't survive out there much longer! I knew it, but they blocked off our chances of retreat! _((This is not!! Good! This is not good at all!))_

Suddenly from the direction of the school we heard a noise that made every band kid's heart jump with joy and bliss. We heard the ongoing ringing of the bell! The break bell for band! _((In our small town, all the bands are somehow connected into one big band army. All the bands practice after school for about three hours…us marchers longer…but ne wayz, the break bell signals nothing more than our BREAK from performing! It's usually about twenty minutes long…just enough time to get re-energized! Now on with the story! Hope that clears that up!…)) _"No way!?" yelled Max a tenor sax/field commander in training.

"The bell!" chorused around the band in awe. "It's the bell!!"

"We still have hope!" I screamed, "But why now? Why did the bell sound now?" I said looking at the watch that popped on my wrist from nowhere _((Hey cool I got my new watch...haha...well like I said, strange things happen a LOT around here…))_ Looking at my "new" watch, it said the time was 5:30...that was an hour early for the break bell. _((Yeah I know this is a messed up time frame, but as I've said things around here are VERY strange…time seems to drag and so on when things like this happen…[sighs]…))_

It seemed as if all time stopped at that moment. The metronomes suddenly stopped in their tracks, and everything froze. The bandies and I were all cheering! We were praying that someone would see our struggle and send in the reinforcements! We just hoped!…

****

Back where Mr. B, Drew, and Genial are being held captive..

"Mr. Boomer!" cried Genial as she felt a strange disturbance from the battle field.

"Mr. Boomer!"

"What is it Genial? I'm trying to conduct our kids!! And pray for their souls!"

"Mr. Boomer! LOOK!" she said pointing in the direction of the battlefield. As she pointed Mr. Boomer and Drew looked in that direction. Their mouths dropped in awe at what they saw. Everything seemed to have stopped. "Why did they stop fighting? And why are they suddenly on our regular practice field?" Drew said

"I…I don't know?" said Genial

Mr. Boomer cupped his ear, and, as Drew was just about to ask him what he was doing, he interrupted and said, "shhhh listen closely" Shrugging, they both cupped their ears and listened intently, as Mr. B said.

As they did, their eyes widened in surprise and understanding. What they heard was the long, and faint, ring of the "break bell"! Turning to face each other they all said simultaneously, "The bell!" Turning once more they started to conduct their band on! "You can do this kids! There's still hope!"

****

Back on the battle field

All I could think of was "Who had pulled the break bell?" As I thought this, the metronomes started attacking again!

**__**

Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep  
beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep  
beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep  
beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep…

Went the metronome right in my face! The loud blast of the beat started to drive me insane! "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I screamed in agony as it kept pounding away. Next to me, a fellow flute started to play our piece and the metronome stupidly followed to her beat, and as soon as it did, it fell over in defeat! Panting, I thanked her, "Thank you, Katie!!!"

"No problem, Amy!" she said as she moved on. _((So the flutes are usually the chattery happy ones in the band, but when need comes, we can really pull through our weight! So STOP TAKING US SO LIGHTLY!! There's more to us!…And we decided we still needed some of the flutes to fight, but most were still healers...))_

Still fighting hard, a sight that warmed all our band hearts was seen. Running at full speed, and leading a group of old band members, who had either quit, graduated, were from another band, or the other school, was none other than….MRS. DITZY!!!! _((Wait, how could that be? I thought all our conductors were captured?…wow it IS a small world after all…scary))_ We were all shocked! We thought she wasn't of any use! She was our worst nightmare next to the metronomes, and here she was helping us out! "NO WAY!" cried out various bandies at the sight of the oncoming recruits.

"They'll never break our barrier!" evilly laughed the commanding Metronome. Stopping, shocked, I said, "Hey! Since when do you speak English? You've changed haven't you? Is it the hair?....er..lack of it? [gets evil glare] KIDDING!...uh...bye now [gets ready to run for life]" _((Like I said I'm only a sophomore kid! Uh…hehe [nervous laughter]…_

"Since now! And no, we're transforming! mwahaha" growled the head metronome. It didn't matter one way or another to me, though. We had more reinforcements! We were stronger now that we united!…Though I still couldn't figure out how Mrs. D got the other bandies to follow her… _((As I said, not many bandies like her…she's to…to…KIDDY like…it's scary!!…I cant believe SHE came to OUR rescue!…pinch me I must be in a nightmare!…wait I already am…ouch...that hurt...))_

A/N Another new revised chapter! not much was changed, but I hope it still makes sense! I'm adding a bit more humor to this! Enjoy and review! gracias!


	7. Ch 5: A Victory in Sight?

A/N this is a pretty long chapter! but just keep reading it all! I'm sure it'll be worth it! R&R thankies!!

Chapter 5: A Victory In Sight?

At the sight of all these…bandies running onto the battlefield, most of the metronomes decided to make a hasty retreat to regroup. _((wait...how'd they break through the barrier surrounding our battle field??...man when I get older I'm moving AWAY from small towns oy...weirdness to much!! )) _So the head metronome decided to just call the rest back that were still fighting, he let out a shrill **_BEEP_** that made us bandies cover our ears, and all the metronomes headed back to their bunkers. The rain was still coming down in sheets, with the added effect of lightening and thunder illuminating the air.

"Alright!" I screamed over the noise of the rain and thunder, "Let's get behind our pit instrument barricade so we can regroup and reorder!"

"RIGHT!" was the reply to my…uh…order. There, in the pouring rain behind our blockade of pit instruments, that for some reason seemed to grow bigger and bigger as time went on, as if some magic force was at work multiplying them, we grouped together and welcomed our reinforcements warmly. Or at least as warmly as a soaking wet group of bandies in the middle of a terrible war against evil metronomes, come to life, in the middle of a thunderstorm can. I later found out it was because the other schools brought their instruments over and that whole "strange things happen" thing that our barricade seemed to grow.

From each different group of recruited bandies, a leader approached me, being the General of the Army, as the leader of that certain…uh band clan I guess you could call them. There was Gerold the trumpet player from the Other School, aka Junior High, who was representing them. Representing the quitters who still loved band was Angel, an ex-saxophone. Then there was Laura, a flute, Kent, a percussionist, Brooke, a clarinet, and Tyler, a French horn, who represented those who had graduated. Also, there was Ashley, a Junior color guard member, from the Pergerton High School, Adam, a Senior tuba, from the Wickleberry High School, and Ryan, a Junior trombone _((woah! Same grade and instrument as my boyfriend....Troy [dreamy sigh] haha yes I am pathetic!))_, from the Sandmean High School; three schools that were close by, and neighboring us. Each introduced their selves, and gave their source of representation.

All of them were wearing the band uniforms/colors of the school they represented. Gerold wore our red and white colors; Angel wore the black, which represented those who had quit. Laura, Kent, Brooke, and Tyler had on red, white, and blue for those who had graduated; Kelly had Pergerton's colors of black and sliver, Adam had Wickleberry's purple and black, and Ryan wore the Sandmean's infamous gold and silver colors. Sandmean is infamous because they've won best overall at our regional band competition three years in a row, would be four if we didn't JUST beat them that last year. They were our competitors, but still our allies and friends. All together I'd say we had a total of…erm…uh….well I don't know A LOT of bandies now! As planned we regrouped everyone.

Since the new recruits didn't know our rankings I filled them in, as well as giving a few other rankings. "Alright here's our rankings, and they'll be the same for everyone! Seniors are our Lieutenant Generals, Juniors are our Majors, Sophomores are our Captains, and Freshman are our Privates. I assume you all know what each rank's job is? [everyone nods heads] good"

"Um, excuse me Amy,"

"Yes Angel?"

"What about us who have quit band?"

"And those that have graduated?" added Brooke.

"Right, right...I almost forgot...Angel, those that have quit but still love band will be ranked as 1st Lieutenants, and your job is to show leadership and good team play out on the battle field! You rank under our sophomores...hope you don't mind?"

"Not at all," Angel calmly replied.

"As for those who graduated, you are our 2nd Lieutenants, and your job is basically the same as the 1st Lieutenants, only your ranked bellow them...okay?"

"Fine with us!" replied Laura, Kent, Brooke, and Tyler.

Each section was now bigger and stronger! We could do this! _((I hope I hope I hope!!!))_ This time, though, Ryan came up with a suggestion.

"General Amy…."

"er…you can just call me Amy" _((Oh wow Ryan's a CUTIE!!! Remember your rank and the problem at hand…and that you have a boyfriend!!! bad Amy bad Amy! gahh...so many cute guys out there...hehe...but I'd NEVER EVER cheat on Troy!...))_

"Oh, ok, Amy. I have a suggestion!"

"Ok shoot"

"…ok, well, I suggest we put aside some of our bandies as….band scientists! Then we can take samples of the metronomes, somehow, and try to figure out a way to destroy, er turn the metronomes back into their original "non-lethal" forms"

At this mouths gasped! Why hadn't we thought of that before!!!? Oh yeah….BECAUSE WE WERE TRYING TO STAY ALIVE AGAINST THE METRONOMES WITH ONLY ABOUT A HUNDRED SOMETHING KIDS!! _((Oh headache headache!! NEED AN ASPIRIN!!…but seriously…how DIDN'T we think of that?))_

"Ryan…" I stuttered

"Yes?"

"YOUR BRILLIANT!!" I exclaimed.

"Uh gee, thanks, it was nothing..." blushed Ryan thinking I was too modest. _((Ok ok so maybe I WAS being modest…but heck he's cute, he seems smart, AND he had a good point! Hehe...and STOP thinking that I'm going to cheat on my boyfriend! I love my boyfriend, plus he's in band....bwahaha...plays trombone [deep dreamy sigh] but you already knew that hehe....oh back to the story...))_

"Does everyone agree to that?" I asked happily

"YEAH!" was the uproarious reply. So it was settled, we selected our most skilled bandies at that kind of science stuff, and gave them a little space to do their experiments with; as usual a little lab appeared out of nowhere for them to use, but like I said "strange things happen around here". Now we were ready! We could take on those EVIL METRONOMES! All we needed was a sample of one so we could figure out a…uh…

"cure" for those metronomes!

Meanwhile behind the metronomes blockade

"Master! How can we beat them? They've doubled…tripled…QUADRUPLED!!! In size!!! They're too much!"

"NAY!! NEVER!!! YOU SCOUNDREL! Do you DARE think us weak?"

"n…no sire! I was just saying…"

"EXACTLY! You were just 'SAYING' something! It's all a lie! An illusion they're playing on us! We can defeat them! Besides, our esteemed and genius metronomes that we've specially set aside found out the formula for our creation, and have figured out how to manipulate it to our advantage! We now have an ever-growing army! And soon some of those…'bandies' will be joining us!" at that the leading metronome let out an evil laugh that sent chills even down the…er…backs of his fellow metronomes.

"Sire?"

"What is it! Can't you see I'm gloating?"

"Yes Sire, I'm sorry Sire...but..."

"But what? Get on with it!"

"Well...may we convert our language into English now...all this beepish language is giving us a headache...and its so much easier to just speak in plain English...since we are capable of it, sire..."

"Eh you're right there...very well...We can speak in English instead of bleepish, tell the others..."

"Right sire!" Upon the metronome leaving the head metronome, the head metronome began to gloat again. _((...and they're outsmarting us?!?...wow...I'll take a whole bottle of aspirin now! If I don't wake up...good! eh [twitch]....))_

Upon hearing the Metronome Leader start his hideous laughter again, (of course the whole dialogue above was all spoken in bleepish so none of the directors could understand it...) Genial frantically said, "Mr. B! Mr. B!! Did you hear that??"

"Yes…" solemnly said Mr. Boomer, "but how do you know what they're saying?"

"Well...I can't really understand them...but it just sounds bad..."

"So does everything that comes out of their mouth....just beeps and more beeps...they should get their mouths washed out with soap! Such fowl mouths!! Didn't their mother's ever teach them its not nice to talk like that!" With that comment Mr. B just got weird looks from Drew and Genial. Seeing their looks, he said, "Just a little band humor...eheheh...well it may all sound bad, but there's still hope!" _(( [sweat drop] wow...sometimes I wonder if too much band can fry ones brain...eh, then again Mr. Boomer's jokes were always a bit corny...))_

"Hope? How so?" quizzically said Drew.

"If we can relay a message somehow to our bandies to warn them…." he was cut short by the approaching metronomes.

"You there!" shouted one in plain and clear English

"When did they learn English?" asked Drew

"Beats me!" said Genial and Mr. Boomer simultaneously.

"I SAID YOU!" shouted the metronome at them.

"Wa? Who, me?" said Mr. Boomer.

"Ya…you! Come with me…we have a…'**_special_**' something for you" evilly laughed the metronome. Mr. Boomer didn't like it at all. Reluctantly he followed the two metronome guards.

"Oh no!" wept Genial, "What's going to happen to him?"

"I don't know!" said Drew, "But I doubt it's going to be good!"

Back on the battle field

"Alright, is everyone ready?" I asked our new and improved army

"YEAH!!" was the reply I was welcomed with. We were going to crush them, and nothing could stop us! With our scientists working away at finding a concoction to defeat our gruesome foes we thought a sure victory was in sight. Our trumpets were in tip top shape, our flutes were in perfect tune, our percussion was sounding their all time best, clarinets were squeak free and sounding great, saxophones were in perfect step, everything was perfect! Even the weather got better, it went from pouring to a drizzle, to just very overcast at the moment. '_We're at our all time best! They'll never defeat us! VICTORY IS IN SIGHT!!'_ I thought as I shouted for the forward march! I was determined nothing could defeat us. Little did I know that the metronomes had the same feeling, that nothing would defeat them either! Was our victory really in sight?…


	8. Ch 6: Chaos Strikes Within!

> A/N...wooo revised...and longer! bwahahaha!....this is the longest chapter so far...so grab a drink and some pop corn and get reading! lol...wait this isn't the movies.....
> 
> Me/Myself/I: shhhhhhhh
> 
> Crazygurl06: what?
> 
> Me: shhhhhh we're watching the movie!
> 
> Crazygurl06: what movie?
> 
> Myself: Attack of the Evil Metronomes...durrrr
> 
> Crazygurl06: that's not a movie!! That's my story!!
> 
> I: shhhhhh this is the best part!.....
> 
> Crazygurl06: [looks]....um...guys...there's nothing there but a blank piece of paper with a blinking cursor....[sweat drop]
> 
> Me: Isn't it beautiful...[tear]
> 
> Myself: I could watch this movie alll day! [sigh]
> 
> I: [nods head]
> 
> Crazygurl06: [sweat drop] you guys need mental help...sheesh...[walks away]
> 
> Ok there's some entertainment lol…now read and review! or I shall send an evil metronome after you! bwwahaha…
> 
> Chaos Strikes Within!!
> 
> Marching on the field I was so sure we had victory in our clutches! Nothing could stop us now! _((And why was it that the lightening never struck us and our METAL instruments and such??…then again this is our LITTLE strange town…uh [nervous laughter]…))_ Or so we thought, we forgot about one little thing in our excitement of new recruits. We forgot about all our competitive spirits, and that was about to cause a little problem…
> 
> ((gah! Stupid stupid stupid! How could I forget about our competitive sides! Oy…))
> 
> I mean, come on, it started off all right. Everyone did great on the forward march onto the field. For a time everyone did everything right as was planned, but the metronomes came out with something nobody ever expected! Something horrible that could turn this whole war around!!! Something we called…CHEMICAL M!!!!! _((dun dun dun [shudders]…[hisses] eeeeeeeevvvvvvviiiiillllllll!!! Wait I need to get back to the story!…come on get past it…you can do this Amy you can do this!!…gah…I hope!!!…story think the story…story…right…ok on now!))_
> 
> Just when it seemed that our victory was in sight, they sprung a surprise attack on us! They brought out MORE metronomes!! "WHAT!!!" shouted everyone in amazement.
> 
> "h..how could they??" I stammered, "That's impossible!" I shouted _((And why haven't we gotten any prisoners yet...I should tell them to take prisoners mwahaha!...well its worth a shot...?))_
> 
> At that moment everything fell apart. We started to lose hope, and on top of that each of our competitive spirits were coming out. The trumpets were blowing their chops off to prove who was the better trumpet player, a few had already fallen from lack of breath and lightheadedness, trombones were playing glisses like there was no tomorrow, the saxophones were playing the best they could and marching their hardest to try and outmarch the other saxophones, which caused some to go out of step and squeaks to be made. Percussion were beating away at their drums and rushing at the same time, flutes were trilling and hitting high notes till it made one want to cover their ears _((Yeah even I got caught up in that a couple of times...and I know the rain and all...but we figured the winning the war is more important right now...plus for some reason our flutes/pics weren't getting that wet...))_. Everything was falling apart!
> 
> "Regroup! Regroup!" I shouted in vain. Nobody was listing to my futile cries, their completive spirits had taken over. On top of that we had to figure out how the metronomes had been able to manipulate the "accidental" formula we'd "accidentally" poured down the drain to "accidentally" create them! _((Sheesh you'd think they'd be grateful that we "accidentally" made them…not trying to destroy us!!))_ "This is not good! This is not good at all!" I said half out loud half to myself. I had to think of a way to get everyone back behind our barricades, and I had to think of a way FAST! "Come on put your heads in the war! FOCUS!!" I desperately screamed...
> 
> ****
> 
> meanwhile back at the metronomes "hideout"
> 
> As Mr. Boomer was silently dragged off, Drew and Genial looked on with despondent eyes, for they thought all may be lost! Little did they know that in a way they might have been right! For Mr. Boomer was going into his certain demise at that moment, for he was being taken to….the METRONOMISTS…err…in other words the metronome's scientists!
> 
> "Pick up the pace scoundrel!" shouted the metronome at the struggling Mr. Boomer.
> 
> "You…ack…can't make me! Urg!…let me go!!…grrr!! Besides, your picking me up off the ground...so I can't see how I'm supposed to 'pick up my pace' when my feet aren't even touching the ground...[smirk] " he stammered as he struggled for escape _((Mr.B, Mr.B...sheesh talk about a change of attitude...terrified one moment, cracking jokes the next...never going to understand band directors!...though that was kinda funny....[snicker]....oops I should probably get back to the story hehe))_. Upon approaching the lab of the metronomes, which was little more than a table with some chemicals on it and another table with straps on it, he was escorted to the table with straps on it. There he was forced on top, struggling still, and strapped down tight. "now, dear boy" hissed the nearest metronomist who's voice was leathery and had a slight hiss to it, "Do be good and don't…scream, at what I'm about to do to you!"
> 
> "Gah…." screamed Mr. Boomer, but before he could get more out, a gag was placed on his mouth.
> 
> "Oh, I said to not scream!" reticently said that same scientist err metronomist, "it'll only make things much more…disconcerting for you and your…err fellow band directors!" at this the metronomist let out a screechy laugh that sent chills down Mr. Boomer's spine. After the metronomist was done laughing he turned to the nearby table, with all the chemicals, and produced a needle with some frothy reddish-orange liquid that bubbled and sizzled in the tube...
> 
> With his back turned, Mr. B freed himself, unknowingly, from the table and proceeded to our field commanders. Freeing them, the mad scientist metronome called Back Mr. B and said, "Get strapped back on that table right now mister! or else!"
> 
> "Awww do I have to?"
> 
> "Yes! Or its no music for a week for you..."
> 
> "awww fine..." He grumpily said as he was strapped once more to the table. Drew and Genial free, they went to the bandies, relayed the message, helped win the battle and all was good! The end!... _((haha...you buying this?? I hope not...though I wish that's how it went...[sighs]....hehe ok I'll be good and tell what REALLY happened....alright rewind and re-cap hehe...))_
> 
> ****
> 
> The metronomes grab Mr. B Yaddie Yaddie Ya...he's struggling, has that little "chat" with the metronomist, yaddie ya some more, and then the metronomist turns around to the chemical table and gets that needle with the frothy reddish-orange liquid in it...Ok I think that's where We left off...ok here we go what really happened ((hehe I really should stick to the real story instead of dragging it out longer with my made up parts...but its so much fun! bahhhhhahahahaha....[crazy look]...what??...oh right you want to know what really happened..ok ok....here I go...[pouts] ))
> 
> This put Mr. Boomer, nonetheless, at a little unease, and he once again began to struggle as the mad metronomist came slowly towards him with that reddish-orange liquid! Finally the metronome, with the needle, was right on top of Mr. Boomer, and was inches away from inserting that evil needle into him. He was terrified to think of all the different things that may happen to him once that unknown substance was in him. He'd watched way to many sci-fi movies! As the needle came closer and closer, Mr. Boomer got more and more terrified, until finally the needle pierced his skin and he felt the evil reddish-orange "venom" seeping into his blood; at this he gave out a terrified shriek.
> 
> Even though he had a gag on, his muffled screams of terror could faintly be heard from the cage Drew and Genial awaited in. This put them both at an even greater apprehension than they were at before. They knew that those screams couldn't be good, and they knew that sooner or later they were going to be next, so they continued to pray/conduct at the best they've ever done! Now was the time when all prayers and conductions needed to be answered! "We MUST find a way to stop them!"
> 
> "Drew…"
> 
> "Yea, Genial?"
> 
> "What ever happened to Mrs. Ditzy?"
> 
> "I…I don't know??" trailed of Drew as he and Genial pondered on that question.
> 
> ****
> 
> back on the field
> 
> 'Ok this is NOT working, we need to regroup!!' I desperately thought. As I was trying to figure out how to get everyone to listen to me, the trigger to get everyone to retreat was pulled. From the other side of the field came a black cloud of metronomes, the leading metronome was cloaked in a red robe and next to him, on a leash was a very strange metronome. Somehow, though, the metronome seemed VERY familiar! There was just something about that chained metronome…
> 
> "Hahaha! You have lost you weakling bandies! Here is my new pet! And soon I shall have more like him! Take a closer look at my beloved slave! Muahahahaha!"
> 
> As told, our curiosity got us and we went closer. Us bandies all gasped! It was a metronome, but it wasn't! It was…it was…IT WAS Mr. Boomer!! They'd turned Mr. Boomer into a metronome!!!! "HOW COULD YOU!" shouted everyone in horror! It was hideous! Our poor Mr. B was turned into a hideous metronome! We needed to win! WE HAD TO WIN AT ALL COSTS! Suddenly a pouring rain of red-orange acid came flying from the sky, we noticed whomever it hit turned into a metronome! This was not good! Screaming "RETREAT" we all ran for our lives to our barricade. Those that were injured were helped by the upperclassmen, while the lower classmen, who didn't know better, ran as fast as their legs would carry them to the barricades! One of the freshman, Aaron, a trombone, had gotten a direct hit from one of the "acid" bombs.
> 
> ****
> 
> behind our barricade
> 
> He was in critical condition! He was almost a full metronome!! We rushed him to the scientists, and he agreed to be the test subject, err, at least the part of him that was still…him. Right away our scientists got on task trying to find an antidote for the evil CHEMICAL M! "This is not good, Ryan!" I shouted, because he was the one closest to me. ((_gahh! Bad! Bad! Bad! VERY BAD!!! What to do??))_ through all the commotion it came a surprise when an underclassman from the other school came out and suddenly shouted, "Hey why's Mrs. Ditzy here?" Everyone turned to look, and sure enough standing there like there was nothing going on was Mrs. Ditzy! "How did you…?" confusedly said Josh a percussionist from our band.
> 
> "…get here?" Mrs. Ditzy finished, "Oh didn't you see me? I was the one that rang the break bell and got everyone over here!" again she put on her little spaced smile.
> 
> Still confused I asked, "Yes, we figured that...But…how did you get…the other bands….to come here?????" I kept stammering trying to figure out. I knew the Jr. High band would come to the sound of the break bell, but what about the others?
> 
> "Wait! I remember you!" Angel shouted pointing at Mrs. Ditzy, "You were that strange woman in the trench coat, with the sunglasses, that walked into our annual 'band quitters' meeting and reticently brought up this little catastrophe here! So I quickly gathered everyone up and we came over!"
> 
> "That's right, that was me" she said with the smile STILL on.
> 
> "And you were the one that got us to send out invitations to all those who had recently graduated to gather together! Then you mysteriously came in and also told us about this war!!" chimed in Laura, Kent, Brooke, and Tyler.
> 
> "Of course!" she once again answered.
> 
> "And your that mysterious woman that was talking to our band director before he sent us over here!" added Kelly.
> 
> "Same here!!!" joined Adam and Ryan.
> 
> "That's right!" she proudly said, "I had to help! I couldn't see our band go down this way! I may not always be the one everyone likes, but I'm always willing to help!"
> 
> "How'd you get the others in here too?" I asked
> 
> "Easy I just came in from the tunnel by..." she was cut off as suddenly, from the direction of the mini lab, we heard a shout of almost triumph.
> 
> "Eureka! I think this may be the antidote to the Chemical M!" shouted one of the scientists.
> 
> "FINALLY! Now all we have to do is distribute it to our test subject and see the results!"
> 
> At this everyone quieted and went to gather around the mini lab. "Ok…here we go…" said the scientist currently holding the bubbling bluish purple vial. Before he could distribute it to Aaron, a long loud screech was heard from all around.
> 
> It was….THE METRONOMES!!!! "What?!!" I screamed in surprise! "How could they?!! We had guards at every entrance of our….oh no!" I said, the realization just coming to me! "What if…what if they were turned into….into….METRONOMES!!!" A huge panic was happening! We were fighting to stay human in our own base! This was a disaster!! "Group together as you can and try to fight them off!! Use the bigger instruments as shields!! WHAT EVER YOU DO DON'T LET THAT CHEMICAL M TOUCH YOU!" I screamed out commands.
> 
> The whole base was a cyclone of chaos! Metronomes and bandies were fighting left and right! Chemical M was flying everywhere! It was getting to the point where you couldn't tell who was who! "TO THE BATTLE FIELD!! HURRY!" shouted Ryan. Off to the battle field we slowly fought! We were losing more bandies than we could afford! It didn't look good. But I knew there was some chance of still defeating the deplorable metronomeians, because before I was slightly pushed to the battle field, I noticed the small vial was still lying, in tact with the perhaps antidote, on the nearby table! Luckily it went unnoticed and untouched! _'Ohhh good! There's still hope!! WE CAN STILL WIN!! Please don't notice it! Please don't notice it!! Hey I was a nervous wreck by then!!'_ Giving a mental smile to myself I devised my own simple plan. It was a long shot…but it was worth a try!


	9. Ch 7: A Tragic Battle

> > > A/N ok I'm sooooooooooooooooooo sorry it's taken so long to update! Actually I forgot about the story until my last review! Lol. Then I decided to revise the whole story, so that made it longer, and so on…as was explained. Anyways, I decided to wake up my brain and try to get another chapter out! I hope you enjoy!!
>>> 
>>> **Chapter 7: A Tragic Battle**
>>> 
>>> Forced out of our "base", we'd been over run by metronomes! Times were bad, VERY bad! _((why does this ALWAYS happen to me…[sighs]…))_ "Come on, keep your hopes up! There's still a chance! Remember your band pride! Fight for that! Fight for your instruments! Fight for our commanders!! Fight for Mr. B!! TAKE PRISIONERS!! And help the fallen! Keep your pride mates!" I screamed over the shouting, playing, and screeching of the battle. _((Well at least we've got prisoners of our own now…[nervous laughter]…))_ Plowing down a metronome, I ran into Ryan. Soaking wet, and fighting, he looked kind of cute. "Ryan, behind you!" I shouted as a metronome tried a sneak attack on him. Whirling around he clocked the metronome with his trombone slide, sending him down for the count! _((ok sounds more like a boxing match haha))_ "Thanks!" He smiled as he went back to war. Smiling back, I moved on to help others, after all, I am the General of the Army!
>>> 
>>> With the mass of metronomes and bandies flooding the field, it was hard to see what all was happening. Soon, though, a horrid sight filled my eyes. By the 50-yard line of our battlefield, I saw Troy being attacked _((if you don't know who that is it's my boyfriend! Durrr hehe))_. He was doing fine fighting them off, but soon I saw something red-orange flying through the air in his direction. It was at his back, so he didn't see it. At first I was baffled at what it was, then I realized it was the chemical M. Screaming at him I ran after him, to try and deflect the blast. But I was to late! Before I could get to him, he had been hit, but not before he turned to see it coming, and gave me that sad look of "I'm sorry I failed you" in his eyes. Finally reaching him, I help the fallen Troy in my arms.
>>> 
>>> "Troy!! No…" I huffed, as tears formed in my eyes.
>>> 
>>> "Amy…" he gasped, as he started to fade away, "Don't…stay. Leave me! Help…the others, do your job!"
>>> 
>>> "But…no…I can't! I wont!"
>>> 
>>> "Amy…go…" he said pushing me back as a group of metronomes cut us off to take him prisoner. It was too much for me. With tears in my eyes, my heart shattered, I screamed for a retreat at the top of my lungs. "Fall back! Fall back! Group together!" I yelled.
>>> 
>>> Running back, I tried to go back to our barricade, but I was stopped. "Amy" A familiar voice said, as a hand went on my shoulder, "We can't go back, they've taken our barricade. We must find a new hideout we can't…" the person trailed off, apparently seeing my hurt and defeat. As I turned around to see who this person was, they embraced me in a strong hug. It was Ryan. "Come on, I saw a place by the sidelines that will keep us safe, I have a team assembling a new barricade as we speak" he calmly said.
>>> 
>>> All I could do was nod my head. Wiping away my tears I turned to my comrades and commanded them to head to the new barricade, and take all prisoners and injured with them. _(( [cries] the worst day of my life just turned even worse….[tear tear]…[sniffles]…come on get it together Amy, its now or never to carry out your plan, and this may help to turn things around! [Deep breath]…I can do this! I can't do this…I hope…))_
>>> 
>>> ****
>>> 
>>> **_In our NEW barricade…_**
>>> 
>>> Drying off in our new and improved barricade, which now had a roof, and seemed to be underground partly, we took inventory, locked away our prisoners, helped the injured, and acquainted ourselves with our new barricade. Regrouping the bandies scientists that we'd saved, I had a little chat with them.
>>> 
>>> "So which one of you found the antidote for chemical M?"
>>> 
>>> "It was Captain David from Sandmean ma'am! But…he was captured before we could rescue him…."
>>> 
>>> "I see…was there anyone else working with him when the cure was found?"
>>> 
>>> "Yes ma'am, but she was captured too…"
>>> 
>>> "Okay, thank you comrade…we will supply you with test subjects, I want some of you to find a cure to turn our fallen back to humans, and the others to find a way to revert the metronomes back to their original state, and how we might fight off this chemical M."
>>> 
>>> "Actually, one of our top bandists, Lt. Adam from Wickleberry has formulated a uniform that will help protect us mostly from the chemical M"
>>> 
>>> "Good…show me…" I said as he led me to the test room to see this uniform.
>>> 
>>> **_In our Old Barricade…_**
>>> 
>>> "Sir, they've started to take prisoners! We lost many of our men in that last battle!"
>>> 
>>> "I know you dolt! But no worries, they haven't got a chance with our chemical M! They shall never win! Besides look at all the new pets we've acquired! Especially this one…" He evilly smirked as he brought out Troy…or the metronome Troy.
>>> 
>>> "That girl, the general, seemed very displeased when she saw him go down! Mwahahahahaha" he laughed. As the metronome Troy struggled on his leash. _((my poor Troy! THEY SHALL PAY!!!! Grrrrr…[tear]…[sniffles]…))_
>>> 
>>> **_Where Drew and Genial Are Being Held…_**
>>> 
>>> "Oh no! They've taken over their barricade!" Cried Genial
>>> 
>>> "Yes, but they've formed a new one on the sidelines! Come on, we must keep up our hope! They…"
>>> 
>>> "Hey! Quiet in there!" shouted the metronome on guard as he rattled the cage.
>>> 
>>> Turning and whispering to Genial, Drew finished, "They can pull through! I know they can! We must have confidence in our band army!"
>>> 
>>> "Right!" replied Genial. Looking at the format of the cage, Drew gave a deep thought sigh.
>>> 
>>> "What is it Drew?"
>>> 
>>> "I wonder…if we could somehow break out of here…"
>>> 
>>> **_Back in our new "secret base"…_**
>>> 
>>> "I want a full demonstration to be laid out on how to use our new 'uniforms' so that everyone knows! make it ASAP"
>>> 
>>> "Right!" saluted the band scientist I had just given my orders to. Those new uniforms would not only make us look like one army, but protect us, mostly, from the evil chemical M! Which was a great breakthrough!
>>> 
>>> "This secret base is amazing!" I said to Ryan, who continued to give the tour of our new secret base after I gave my order, "How did they do it?"
>>> 
>>> "Dunno, they just moved some of our old barricade instruments here, added some new ones, and then wa-la our new secret headquarters!" _((yeah you know...strange things....hehe..[sweat drop]...))_
>>> 
>>> "Amazing!" I said putting a smile on my face.
>>> 
>>> "So, Amy, I know something's bothering you, what happened out there?"
>>> 
>>> Lowering my head, I gave a deep sigh and replied painfully, "Troy was turned…"
>>> 
>>> "I'm sorry…" he replied, giving me another hug. _((Yes he knows Troy is my boyfriend! EVERYONE knows Troy is my boyfriend! Haha…))_
>>> 
>>> "Is there anything I can do, General Amy?"
>>> 
>>> "I told you, call me Amy…and actually, yes there is something you can do…" Bringing him in close, for a comrade-to-comrade talk, I told him my plan to sneak back into our old barricade and extract the formula, which had been pushed to the side and out of sight as we'd scrambled out. I needed a sidekick for this, and someone to take over if I didn't return, alive, from my mission. I knew Ryan was my best bet… _((Well…so my plan is about to be put into action! I hope it works out! I MUST get that formula even if it's the last thing I do!!…And the whole Ryan thing…well…he'd been showing his leadership capabilities in all the battles he's fought in, and I think he'd be the best for the job! If…I don't return…I hope my plan works…PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!))_


	10. Ch 8: The Beginning of the End

A/N ok another chapter! It sort of rushed, but that's only because I'm trying I repeat TRYING to tie things up and finally FINISH this story! Lol. So I hope you enjoy!! (ack...I don't know if "interloped" is the right word I'm looking for at the end...hrmmm oh well...)

Chapter 8: The Beginning of the End... 

Everything was ready. We had all our equipment packed; we had our new and improved chemical M uniforms on, and we were ready to finally end this war. Gathering all the troops together, I gave plans before I headed out on my own secret mission.

"Bandies! We've all fought long and hard, and I'm sure we want this madness to come to an end!"

"YEAH!"

"Well, the time has come. Major Ryan and myself are going out on a secret mission. While we are gone we expect nothing more than your best out on that field. If our mission fails, at least one of us shall return. If that does happen, you will take orders from Ryan who will become new General of the Army"

"Right!"

"I'm counting on you not to give up hope! Because I know that with hope and our superior abilities as musicians, we WILL CONQURE AND WIN THIS WAR!"

"YEAAAAAAAH!!!" chorused the bandie army as I dismissed them. Everything was ready now. It was time to carry out my plan to get that antidote and free our turned bandies. Most of all to get revenge for Troy! Nothing was going to stop me now! _((they will pay!! They shall pay!!...This could be it for me...ack....the things I do for love!! ...wow this is turning into some horrible soap opera or something...sheesh!))_

**Metronomes meeting**

"The time is ripe! We must attack and overtake them! Its now or never metronomes!! Metronomepolis shall be made today! Use everything you've got! They have no way to defend themselves now! Mwahahaha!"

"HUZA!! HUZA!!!! TO BATTLE WE GO!!! WE SHALL RULE!!" _((oy...talk about conceit...the things we get ourselves into!! ))_

**Where Drew and Genial Are**

"So tell me again how you plan to break us out of here Drew?? I mean those stands are TOP of the line!"

"Yeah I know, but every stand has their weakness...I mean think about it. After time and use they start to wear down. So we just have to work at wearing them down. With a little band luck they break down quicker since the rain is starting to fall on to the stands. If you haven't noticed we've been getting wet for quite a while now."

"Your right...good thing I don't have a white shirt on! And wipe that smirk off your face!! Anyways, How will we get rid of the guard...because it will be noisy and cost us some time to get out of here!"

"With a distraction of some sort!...Just haven't figured that one out yet! I can't do everything!"

"I know...hmmmm" just then a loud siren blared off and all metronomes were called to a break in. Grunting, all the guard metronomes left the room. Leaving Drew and Genial alone to put their plan into action.

"Well...that worked out quite nice, wouldn't you say so Drew?"

"Yes I would! Now lets get cracking!"

"Right!"

**On the Battlefield**

Of course I had to march out with the band so that things wouldn't look suspicious. So I took up my cue, and position, and lead our band out for the greatest battle we were to fight! _((woo all war like!! The climax!! Ahhhh...I'm scared! I hope all goes well and that luck is on our side!! How my character has changed thus far!! Hehe))_ "FORWRAD MARCH!....HAULT!...AT EASE BAND!" As everyone went to "at ease", I took a thorough look at my army of bandies. I was proud of all the trials we'd gone through, and I knew somehow that we would pull through! Suddenly I heard a tremendous blast as the metronomes came out to the field. Our "fallen" comrades were right by their sides, their mindless pets to control. Seeing that just caused me to feel angrier inside.

"This is it! The time has come. We have to go out there and give it our all! We have improved our "technology" and our uniforms! We have perfected our pitches and marching technique! We are ready! We can take them! Are you with me!?"

"Yeah!"

"Seniors are in charge, so follow their lead. They are under my orders, which have been previous given to them! Forget about the rain, forget about your hurts, and just think of your pride as a musician! They take away all that when we look at them and fight them! Think of your fellow bandies that they've turned into nothing more than slaves. Its time we showed them a lesson and beat them! I have confidence in each and every one of you! The time has come! This is the beginning of the end!! So lets kick some metronome butt!"

"Yeah!!" chorused around as I called them to attention. _((wow never knew I had that much pep/leadership in me!! Eeeee go me!!! Hehe...wait I need to be serious now. This is no laughing matter!! Ok...on with the story!...))_ So far so good, nothing bad had happened. Now All I had to do was advance my army, then find Ryan and sneak into our old base! That was going to be the tricky part. I knew I had to figure out a way to do it though, and I would find a way! I saw that the metronomes were slowly approaching so I sent our band army out and the battle began. "FORWARD MARCH!! GIVE IT YOUR ALL BANDIES!!" As they went to battle, I found Ryan, and we headed out on our "secret" mission. While we were on our way there, though, we were interloped by someone, unexpected from the shadows. _((yikes!! I hope this isn't the end!!! Gah...wait I should know since this is MY telling of the story. Hehe. Well give me a break, it scared the crap out of me when this happened!! I was already stressed out enough ya know!?)) _


End file.
